


As Long as We Both Shall Live

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, McLilah, Season 14 Spoilers, Something Blue, Something Blue spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: The day has finally arrived, not without its share of twists and turns, but Tim and Delilah are finally getting ready for their happily ever after. Basically, this is one big pile of fluff. "Something Blue" spoilers, and this is technically in the same universe as "Glowing". McLilah, just added scenes in canon. 14x23 spoilers





	As Long as We Both Shall Live

Timothy Farragut McGee hadn’t planned on falling in love with a Department of Defense employee named Delilah Fielding. He had never seen it coming. When they’d started dating, how could he have known what lay ahead of them?

The Conrad Gala, Delilah’s paralysis, Dubai… Would he go back and change it?  

“Tim.”

He turned to see Gibbs, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“It’s time.”

He wouldn’t change a damn thing. Abby had once told him that Delilah was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Delilah _was_ the best thing that had ever happened to him. He walked into his living room, and stood at a metaphorical altar. As he walked in, he adjusted his tux a little.

He heard Quinn and Reeves talking about the tux. He had made the right choice; he hadn’t really needed two months. He had gone with his gut, and it hadn’t failed him.

“Now _that’s_ a tux.”

“Oh, triple woof.”

He walked over to Abby, who pulled him into a quick hug. He pulled away, smiled, and asked “Can you believe it?”

She shook her head, and straightened his tux for him. She was smiling. He was so grateful for Abby’s friendship- having ruined their announcement or not- and despite their shared history, was happy she still played a role in his life, acting like an excitable older sister when she’d heard the news. She was one of the few who had been there when he’d started… but of course it was best to leave the ghosts in the past.

He moved to stand next to Jimmy, feeling as though his heart was going to burst right out of his chest. Two days ago, he had been excited and felt as though he couldn’t wait two months. A lot had happened in two days. He was going to be a father. And he was getting married. He wanted nothing more than to see his beautiful, amazing fiancée in her dress, and only hoped that he wouldn’t pass out at the sight.

He and the rest of them turned, waiting for Ducky to open the doors.

He had always been told that it was the most important moment of any wedding; the moment when the bride walked in, and everyone turned to look at her. No matter the size of the wedding, the bride always looked amazing.

The doors swung open, and Ducky walked in, followed by Delilah.

McGee’s eyes widened, and he grinned, his smile so wide that he felt his cheeks hurt. He was filled with a sudden pride and longing, an amazed sense of _how did we get this far?_

She was smiling at everyone, but most importantly smiling at him. And as he stared back, he was aware of how damn lucky he was to have her; how lucky he would be to have her by his side for the rest of their lives. Wheeling herself in, Ducky escorting her down the aisle.

She _was_ glowing.

It wasn’t how McGee had pictured it. It was better.

He felt his eyes well up, and he could see that she was smiling through unshed tears herself.

He shook Ducky’s hand when they got to Jimmy. “Thanks Duck.” How many times had he run to Ducky for advice or companionship?

Delilah looked up at him, and he could see the awe in her eyes and the sheer overwhelming emotions that came on one’s wedding day. He moved to stand closer to her, as close as possible without touching. He could feel the heat radiating off of her, though the May evening was cool outside their windows.

There was a fire crackling in the grate.

Jimmy started talking, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

He was listening, but also watching her out of the corner of his eye. At the exact same time, they reached for each other, their hands bridging the gap between bride and groom.

“To lovingly unit our good friends Timothy and Delilah in the joyful bonds of holy matrimony.”

McGee’s eyes were on Delilah the whole time. It was a ritual performed around the world, one that happened every day, but those in the room that had been married were no doubt reflecting on love gained and lost, and wedding days that had faded into nothing. McGee swore to himself to never let that happen. He wouldn’t let anything happen to them.

Abby passed Jimmy the pillow holding the rings, and McGee reluctantly let go of Delilah’s hand. If he’d been given the choice, he’d never let go again. The rings were simple, but elegant.

Tim had said it to himself a million times; he didn’t need a fancy wedding, he just needed Delilah.

Tim took the ring, aware that his hand was shaking slightly. He had been waiting so long, had maybe at one point thought this day would never come, but he took Delilah’s hand, staring down at her, love spilling from his heart.

“Now Tim, repeat after me,” Jimmy instructed.

Tim knew the vows, knew them by heart in fact, but his eyes were glued to Delilah’s, the eyes that could see right through to the inside of him. The eyes of the woman he loved more than anything. He was a writer, but there were no words that could describe how it felt to marry the love of your life.

“I Timothy McGee…”

“I, Timothy McGee,” he smiled, looking down at her.

“Take you, Delilah Fielding…”

“Take you, Delilah Fielding.” _Delilah McGee._ He could definitely see the tears in her eyes, matching the emotion he felt, but kept going.

“To be my lawfully wedded wife…”

“To be my lawfully wedded wife.” He slid the ring down her finger, marvelling at the warm and steady hands he held in his own shaky ones. She was his rock, and she was so very brave, it nearly broke his heart.

“I, Delilah Fielding…”

“I, Delilah Fielding,” she was looking up at him with adoration, his hand in hers.

“Take you, Timothy McGee…”

“Take you, Timothy McGee,” she said with a nod. Had she seen this coming? Had she pictured this moment when they’d met all those years ago?

“To be my lawfully wedded husband,” she looked down at his hand, and then back up at him, sliding the ring onto his finger, her smile extra wide and beautiful at the word _husband_. This was them. Together. Mr. and Mrs. McGee. His heart thudded extra hard at the thought.

“In sickness and in health…”

“In sickness and in health,” he said softly, staring down at her. Her paralysis had changed her life, and changed his by extension, and now, here she was, turning his world and hers upside down again- but with a pregnancy. Sickness and health indeed.

“In good times and in bad…”

“In good times, and in bad,” she said softly, squeezing his hand, nodding as she did. They had been together through the worst times, from the Conrad Gala, to their long distance relationship. But they had also seen the good. Moving in together, going on vacation together, slowly building a life together. And no matter the twists and turns, they had ended up here, at the altar. Still together.

“For as long as we both shall live…”

“For as long as we both shall live,” they said it at the same time. God help him, he was in love with her, and he would love her for the rest of his life. No matter what. She had said it best- as long as had each other, they would be okay. If she was by his side, then the good days would be amazing, and the bad days would be better.

“Now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

She looked up at him with a smug look, and he grinned back down at her. This was their future. This was their path. And he couldn’t think of anyone he’d rather share it with.

Jimmy cleared his throat, noticing that they were still staring at each other, and said what had to be his favorite part- if a little off his script. “You should smooch.”

McGee didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned in, meeting her halfway, saying everything with their first kiss that he couldn’t put into words. Her hands were on his face, the metal of her wedding ring cool against his cheek. When he pulled away, he embraced her, his cheek against hers, aching to say it.

_I love you._

So he kissed her again, on the cheek, and whispered, “I love you, Delilah.”

She smiled up at him, “I love you too, Tim.”

The words were unspoken, but still there; _For as long as we both shall live._

**XNCISX**

They were sitting around the dinner table, laughing. The pictures had all been taken, and they were just finishing dinner. Delilah was holding his hand under the table, and he was wishing only that he could capture the entire night in his memory forever. The best night of his life. Without question.

Gibbs tapped his spoon on his wineglass, and cleared his throat.

Instinctively, McGee snapped to attention, as he saw the rest of the team do, but Gibbs was smiling. McGee hadn’t honestly seen him smile as much in years as he had been doing all night. Even before he gave Tim the watch.

“I do believe,” he said, “That there’s somethin’ to do with speeches? At weddings?”

“You should know, Jethro,” Ducky replied wryly, “You’ve had four of them yourself.”

“Duck,” he said warningly. “I do believe that the Best Person and Man of Honor are supposed to make a speech? Or a toast, or somethin’?”

“Been reading up on wedding traditions, Gibbs?” Delilah asked with a smile.

“Yeah, well, I had a feeling.”

“And his gut never disappoints,” Bishop said into her wineglass.

Tim looked around at them, the motley crew he called a family. Mismatched, and pulled together from all directions… this was his family. “Boss, is the groom allowed to make a toast?”

Gibbs eyed him, as Delilah squeezed his hand again. “Only if it’s appropriate,” he replied with a smirk.

“Boring, Gibbs.” Delilah rolled her eyes at him, and God, she was adorable. Tim had once thought he hadn’t deserved her- he knew now that he did- but he still was amazed sometimes at how they had come this far. And their future was in the room with them. A child.

Gibbs stood up. “Alright, alright, don’t get too excited. I’m not gonna make a big long speech. But I gotta say somethin’.”

“That _is_ a general rule,” Delilah reasoned. “Got any good stories about me, Gibbs?”

“Delilah, Tim… I’m proud of ya. I’ve been here, and I’ve seen all of it. I watched Tim grow up over the last thirteen years, and I still think that big fancy education aside, one of the smartest things he ever did was date you.”

“I knew you had a soft spot for me, Gibbs,” she said with a smile.

He nodded. “Delilah, I dunno if ya remember, but when we met, I called ya DOD Delilah.”

“I remember.”

“I thought, finally, here’s a good one for Tim. And someone who will kick his ass if necessary. Tim, way back when the two of ya started dating, I knew. Had a gut feelin’ that Delilah here wouldn’t be someone who would be leavin’ anytime soon. I had the privilege to watch the two of ya mature together, and Tim… I already told ya, there is no one better; the two of you deserve the world. I’m always proud of my family, but… the two of you have something special. Don’t see that too often. Congratulations, both of you.” He held up his wine glass. “To the bride and groom.”

Delilah gestured to him, “Leroy Jethro Gibbs, come here. Right now.”

Confused, he walked around the table, where she grabbed his tie, and pulled him down close, kissing him on the cheek, and pulling him into a hug.

When she pulled away, she smiled up at him. “You really knew from the beginning?”

“’Course. Tim better take good care of you, or I’ll kick his ass.”

Gibbs went and sat back down, watching Tim and Delilah beam at him from across the table.

It was Abby’s turn. She stood, excitedly, practically bouncing up and down. “Is this for both of you guys? Because I can _definitely_ talk about both of you! You two are some of the best people I know, and I’m so _so_ happy for you! Delilah, when I met you, I thought that there was no girl out there good enough for Tim. And then I got to know you. Both of you. And the two of you… you just _work_. Delilah, I don’t know if you know this, but I once told Tim that you were the best thing that ever happened to him.”

Delilah grinned, as McGee leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, so she leaned in and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Delilah, McGee has always been _crazy_ for you. He was so crazy for you, that it scared him. He was worried that he wasn’t good enough for you, or that he didn’t deserve you, which is crazy. The two of you are so perfect for each other, and you…” she paused, her grin too wide for her to continue. “Anyone looking at you could _see_ how in love you are. It’s magic. I’m so glad that Tim found someone as amazing as you, Delilah.”

She sat down, looking pleased with herself.

Delilah raised an eyebrow, “You didn’t like me when we met.”

Abby shrugged, “Then I actually got to know you. No girl _was_ good enough. And then you came into Tim’s life, and as a result, you got the rest of us. Crazy, dysfunctional us.”

Delilah smiled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

McGee took his turn, rapping his spoon on the side of his glass, and standing up. Delilah looked up at him, puzzled. He had been turning the words over in his head for months, never sure of when to say them. And yet, the moment was right.

“Delilah, I had no idea when we met that I would end up so crazy in love with you that I couldn’t stand the thought of living without you. And here I am. Here _we_ are. Delilah, honey, I made an entire presentation when I was going to propose, I was willing to wait because of light and symmetry… But I couldn’t do it.” He took a deep breath. “I couldn’t wait any longer to ask the most important question I’ve ever asked. And then, I thought I needed some big fancy wedding. All I needed was you. All I’ve ever needed was _you,_ Delilah. You were and are my symmetry, my light, and I love you.”

She was crying. “Oh damn it, Tim. I’m going to ruin my makeup.”

“This is why we invested in waterproof mascara,” Ellie said, nodding.

Everyone started applauding them again, and McGee leaned in, Delilah pulling him in for another kiss. She was glowing in the candlelight, and God, she really was his light. His everything.

He leaned in, under the cover of the applause, “Where would I be without you?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered back. “But I’d rather you be here with me.”

He took her hand again, holding it in his own. “That makes two of us.”

**XNCISX**

Reeves and Torres had cleared everything from the living room, leaving a dance floor. Nick declared himself the unofficial DJ of the night, and told McGee in no uncertain terms that he wasn’t letting him use _She Blinded Me with Science_ for their first song.

“We’re doing it, Nick,” Delilah said, rolling past. “No arguing with the pregnant lady.”

Nick rolled his eyes, “Big deal, you’re only ten weeks.”

“Nick,” McGee warned. “She knows six types of self-defence. I’d listen to her.”

Nick blinked, “Why so many?”

Delilah smiled, “People see the wheelchair, think I’m…”

“Helpless?” Nick asked.

“Never,” McGee said, taking her hand. “Ready for our first dance, Mrs. McGee?”

“Why, Agent McGee, I thought you’d never ask,” she smiled up at him.

Nick started playing the song, groaning in exasperation. “This is _so_ not romantic.”

“I somehow don’t think romance is the problem here, Torres,” Quinn argued.

McGee reached down, and picked Delilah up in a bridal carry, “Is this okay?” he asked.

“Tim, if you drop me-!” She was laughing as he spun around with her in his arms. Still giggling, and flushed, she leaned her forehead against his, managing a breathless “ _I love you_ ” as he continued to move slowly back and forth. He had thought it all out, and he was staring into her eyes. The song was a dorky testimony to their entire relationship, and maybe it wasn’t slow and romantic, but it was so utterly them.

“Abby was right,” he muttered. “You _are_ glowing.”

She blushed, “And whose fault is that?”

“Are you blaming little Peanut here on me?” he asked, amused.

“Takes two to tango, Tim,” she teased. “Just ask Nick.”

“Trust me, honey, I don’t mind.”

“I hope not. Because it’s a little late to change your mind.”

“I could never!” he said, shocked.

She clutched him tighter, wrapping her arms more firmly around him, “Thank you so much, Tim.”

He was confused. “For what?”

“For being you. For giving me a wedding I’ll always remember.”

“Well, it’ll be a great story for little Peanut here.” They swayed back and forth for another minute or so, until the song ended, and they were left, him with her in his arms, foreheads together, staring into his eyes, and wishing he never had to let go.

“Geez, get a room you two.” Gibbs broke them out of their trance, teasing good-naturedly.

“Okay,” Delilah turned to him, “Get out then.”

She and McGee both turned red then, as the crowd wolf-whistled and started cheering for them.

“Ah, what’s the worst they can do, Gibbs?” Quinn asked.

“Yeah,” Nick agreed. “She’s already pregnant.”

Delilah started giggling. “Well, we had actually _planned_ on doing this the other way around… but…”

McGee set her back down in her chair, reluctantly setting her down, and turning to Nick. “If I hear any more jokes about the baby…”

“You’re gonna what, stutter at me?” Nick asked. He started the next song.

McGee was tapped on the shoulder. “Mind if I cut in?” Gibbs asked cheerfully.

McGee nodded, “Yeah sure, boss.”

He kissed Delilah on the cheek, before heading to ask Abby to dance, but was frozen in place by Gibbs’ parting remark. “Yeah, Tim, I need to do a dance with my new daughter-in-law.”

He turned, “Boss?”

Delilah was grinning up at him. “Aw, Gibbs you say the sweetest things.”

Gibbs lifted her out of her chair, so that he could dance with her properly. Tim had to struggle to keep his face emotionless, because if anything he would cry the first chance he had. He had known Gibbs thought of him as a son, especially now that he was wearing a family heirloom. Gibbs was part of his family, in good times and in bad.

He went to dance with Abby, who kissed him on the cheek. “I demand to be the designated babysitter.”

He shook his head, laughing. “Sure thing, Abs. You’ll be better at it than Torres.”

“I’m great with kids!” he yelled, insulted.

Abby shook her head, smiling with an eye roll. She paused for a second, and McGee felt her hesitation. “Do you miss them, McGee?”

“Who?” he asked, a sinking feeling telling him that he knew exactly who she was talking about.

“Tony. Ziva. Kate.”

“Of course, Abby. Of course I miss them. All of them.”

“Tony would be so happy to see the two of you get married, Tim. And so would Ziva and Kate. They’d be proud.”

“I know, Abby. But…”

“I just thought you should know,” she said with a smile. “I’m proud of you. And you’re going to be a dad, it’s amazing.”

“I never saw it coming.”

“Well Delilah should know one thing about you,” Abby said softly.

“And what’s that?”

“Any man who will not eat or sleep for hours on end while the love of his life is in the hospital is someone she’ll be lucky to have next to her for the rest of her life.”

“You really think so, Abs?”

“Of course, McGee. Would I lie to you on your own wedding day?”

“No.”

She paused. “I really am sorry.”

He shook his head, “I really wanted us to tell everyone. I wanted to see their reactions.”

“Ellie practically fainted. Torres and Reeves’ jaws both dropped. Quinn was all stiff upper lip. And even Director Vance looked excited. C’mon Tim, please don’t be mad.”

“What about Gibbs?” Tim asked.

“He got _really_ quiet for a second, Tim. And then he smiled. It was the happiest smile I’ve seen on his face in _years._ He didn’t say anything though, he just chuckled and went back to his paperwork.”

“Really?”

“You know Gibbs; man of few words.”

The song ended, and McGee pulled away.

Nick was about to switch to the next song, when Ducky cleared his throat. “I do believe that it is time for the father-daughter dance. Delilah, my dear, may I step in again?”

“Ducky, you already know the answer to that. Thank you.”

“It is always my pleasure.”

McGee smiled at the sight of Ducky dancing with Delilah, committing the image to memory the way he had the whole night. He went into the kitchen, to refill his (non-alcoholic) champagne, leaning against the counter, and smiling so hard that his cheeks started to hurt.

“Tim,” the voice was soft from the doorway.

McGee turned only to find Gibbs standing there, smiling at him. “Hey… boss. Didn’t want to dance with Abby or anything?”

“Nah, I uh…” he chuckled. “Wanted to talk to you, Tim.”

“What about, boss?”

Gibbs walked over, and pulled him into a hug, “Congratulations, Tim. Proud of you.”

Tim pulled away, a lump in his throat, “Thank you boss.”

“No, no, don’t thank me.”

“Abby told me you were happy to hear about the baby.”

Gibbs stared for a second, blinked and then grinned. “Happy doesn’t even start to cover it, Tim. I’m proud of ya, and I can’t tell ya how much. I got to watch you mature from the green probie to the man who stood up tonight and said _I do_. It has been… an honor.”

“Why did you give me the watch?”

“I told ya, no one better. Family heirloom.”

“Boss-,”

“You pass it on to your son, Tim. Keep it in the family.”

“I don’t know what to say.” He cleared his throat, wiping at his eyes. “No, I do know what to say. Boss, you are part of the reason why I am who I am. You helped me to learn and grow up, into the man that Delilah fell in love with.”

“No Tim, you did that. You.”

“Ducky is obviously gonna use this little McGee as another honorary grandchild, but boss…”

“It would be an honor.”

“I didn’t-,”

“Family means you don’t have to ask. I’m here. And Tim?”

“Yes boss?”

“Just… I don’t want ya doin’ anything stupid when you have a wife and a baby. Don’t throw it away. Family takes care of family.”

“Yes boss.”

Ellie walked in, “I’ve got the- oh, hey guys. I’m just here to grab the cake.”

“Cake time?” McGee asked, brightening.

“It’s only been like three songs,” Gibbs said incredulously.

“Are you going to stand between Delilah and cake?” Ellie asked, eyebrows raised.

Gibbs chuckled. “Fair enough. Go on, Tim, go see your bride.”

Tim didn’t need to be told twice. He looked back at Gibbs once- his champion, his boss, his mentor and his father- before going back out to join Delilah.

“Where have you been?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Talking to Gibbs.”

“About?”

“Oh, y’know… he was congratulating me on the baby. As if I planned it or something, just to mess with our big wedding plans.”

“Just think, we might not have found out…” Delilah grinned at him.

“It wasn’t how we planned, but that is perfectly fine by me. I get two extra months of being married to you.”

“Use it wisely,” she said, taking his hand.

“Without question.” He kissed her on the forehead.

**XNCISX**

It was late at night, and everyone was finally clearing out. After another round of congratulations and promises to bring gifts and things for the newlyweds, people were leaving.

Gibbs was the last one out the door. He had been smiling all night, to the point where McGee wasn’t sure if he was possessed or not.

He pulled McGee into a hug, and then Delilah, before smiling at both of them on his way out the door. “Take care of each other. Night… Mr. and Mrs. McGee.”

“He’s grown on me,” Delilah admitted after she closed the door.

Tim chuckled. “He scared the crap out of me when we first met. So steely and intimidating. He’s actually friendlier now.”

“I believe it.”

“Oh, he like you though. You didn’t ever spill his coffee.”

Delilah yawned. “Fair enough.”

“Tired?” he asked, kneeling down beside her chair.

“Yeah having a wedding really takes it out of you. But it was a lot less work.”

“I’m gonna do all the work for the party. You aren’t allowed to do anything.”

“Try and stop me,” she yawned.

“I think it’s time for you and Peanut to be getting to bed,” he said, heading towards their room.

“Just me and Peanut? What about you, Tim?”

Tim smiled, “I’ll be in soon. You’re not supposed to be overdoing it.”

“Don’t take too long, this baby isn’t exactly great company yet.”

Tim headed into the kitchen, carrying wine glasses, hearing her giggling in their room. He yawned himself, looking at the flowers scattered on the counter. He busied himself with clearing the dishes and putting away the remains of the cake.

God, he was the luckiest man alive. His feet were sore, and his eyes heavy, but he was satisfied.

He had a wife.

He was going to be a father.

Nothing could be better than this. Whatever happened next, he at least had this. He turned off all the lights, already planning to get up and make Delilah breakfast the next morning.

He walked into their room. Delilah was already in bed, her eyes half-closed. He got ready for bed, trying to stay quiet, before getting into bed beside her.

“Tim?” she asked sleepily.

“Yeah, honey, is everything okay?”

“Are you happy?”

He paused for a second, not understanding. “Wh- Yes, of course.”

“I know it isn’t like we planned-,”

“Who cares?” he asked. “Delilah, honey, the best things in my life have been unplanned. I never planned on meeting you, and now I’m here with you, on my wedding night. I didn’t plan on falling in love with you, and now there’s no way I could ever dream of living without you. I planned an elaborate proposal… it didn’t happen. I got down on one knee when I thought it was right. Our wedding was planned, and then got sidetracked. I didn’t _plan_ for you to be pregnant before we were married. It happened. And I’m going to be a dad, and this has been the happiest day of my life. And maybe before I met you, all I ever wanted was for things to go perfectly, and according to plan.”

“And I changed that?” she asked softly, as he turned out the light.

“Delilah, nothing about our relationship was planned. You changed that, and you made me spontaneous. And you proved to me that I don’t need to plan out my life, because you are my plan. As long as I’m with you, that’s enough.”

“It’s enough for me too, Tim.”

She cuddled up to him in the dark, “It’s enough for me too. I love you, Agent McGee.”

“And I love you Mrs. McGee. You and Peanut here.”

“I didn’t see this coming either Tim,” she admitted, “But I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

He kissed her, before whispering in the dark of their wedding night, “You are my world.”


End file.
